


His burning secret

by Will_the_whalien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boyfriends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_the_whalien/pseuds/Will_the_whalien
Summary: This is a fanfiction between Peter Parker aka Spiderman and my oc (original character) Jax Mills.Jax gets into MIT university and tries to live normal life. But he has a secret which he's desperately trying to hide. He can control fire and lives at the X-mansion with all the other mutants. Hiding his secret gets harder when he meets a boy called Peter and wants to tell him everything about himself.





	1. MIT

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! This is the first time I'm publishing a story even though I've been writing for long. I'm bit insecure when it comes to English since it's my 3rd language.
> 
> We'll see if I continue writing content, I might do if I get a lot of support.

There was noise at the X-mansion on one cool day in the middle of August. Jaxon Mills, who goes by Jax, was about to leave New York and head to Massachusetts.

 

_Earlier;_

_“Woohoo!” was heard and moment later Jax appeared in the living room of the X-mansion where all the x-men were chilling. “Guys, I got into MIT! he almost shouted while smiling brightly. “Woah!” said Jean Grey as she went to hug Jax. “I doubted you to be honest”, was heard by Storm who was standing on her lonely yet comfortable corner. Other x-men congratulated him as well and some patted his shoulder or head. “Thanks guys”, he said. “I’ll be leaving next week if everything goes well. I’ll miss y’all”, he added with bit teary eyed. Jean hugged him even tighter. “Aw Jax, we’ll miss you too. You’re part of our beautiful family”, she said. “Group hug!” Cyclops yelled._

 

Back to present;

Wade was waiting for Jax outside. He and Dopinder had promised to take Jax to Massachusetts. Wade had some things to do near that place anyway. “Ah there they are”, Wade said as he noticed Jax and bunch of other x-men heading out. “Hi Wade! called Yukio as she saw Wade. “Hi Yukio!” Wade shouted and waved. Jax put his bags at the back of the taxi. He waved at his x-men family and sat on the back seat as Wade sat on the front seat next to Dopinder who was singing a love song from the 80s. Wade slammed the car door and Dopinder let out a high pitched scream. “DP! You really scared me”, he whined. Wade just smirked and Dopinder started the car.

Jax stayed quiet most of the ride which made Wade confused. “Jax, you alright?” he asked and turned around to look at the teen. Jax woke up from his thoughts and nodded. Wade raised his eyebrow. “Normally you don’t shut up”, he said. Jax bit his lip. “I’m just anxious-”, he starts and hesitates. “New state, new school, new people”, he babbled out. Wade frowned. “I know I’m not best at giving good advices… but I’m sure everything’s gonna be alright.”

“Thanks Wade”

 

There he stood. In front of the MIT dorms too anxious to go inside. School had started yesterday so Jax was sure the dorms living room or whatever they called that was going to be full of people and they all would stare at him when he goes in. He ran his hand through his platinum blonde hair and sighed as he opened the dorm doors. As expected there was many people and he felt so small. Not by height since he was pretty tall, but all those other students looked so much older than him. Jax was most anxious about being different. He was born in South Korea but he didn’t remember about his parents because he was raised by professor X since he was a baby. His hair was naturally black but Storm had helped him to dye it. But his biggest secret was of course his mutant powers which is why he was even raised in the X-mansion. He was able to control fire and at first it was a big problem. He had burned many curtains in the X-mansion that they even decided to remove all the curtains. Now Jax was able to control is almost perfectly, the flames came out only when he loses his temper.

Don’t make him angry.


	2. Jax gets into a trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to a new school is always hard especially when you have superpowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's new chapter, hopefully anyone who's reading this is enjoying it

Jax closed his dorm room’s door and let out a very deep sigh. He had been in MIT for 2 months so it was already October. After one week in MIT he had gotten himself into a gang and it was a big mistake. The gang members were often nice but Jax didn’t like it when they stole stuff and smoked. He started to smoke because of his gang and he hates to admit how addicted to cigarettes he is now. It was a hot evening so he opened the window and took the cigarettes out of his backpack. He hated himself for smoking and stealing and it was his own fault to begin with. He put the cigarette in his mouth and lightened it up by his own finger. He smoked next to the window so he wouldn’t sprinkle the ashes to the floor. He remembered when he tried smoking for the first time and he hated it. Now he’s been smoking for almost 2 months, he bought new pack of cigarettes everyday. He even asked more money from professor X when he didn’t have enough college money left. He got himself into trouble often after that one incident.

 

_ About 2 months ago; _

_ Jax had found himself some friends, Jason, Mike and Johnny. At first they felt genuine and sincere. One day after one lecture they would have been free to go back to dorms but Mike disagreed. “So Jax, since you’ve been part of our group for a week now, we decided to celebrate that”, he said in a sincere voice but something on his face made Jax feel like it was going to be something bad. But he still asked: “What is it?”. Mike looked around to make sure that nobody saw them before whispering: “We steal stuff pretty often”. Jason and Johnny nodded and Jason added: “Now you can be part of that too”. Jax looked at them shocked. “Do I look like a thief to you”, he asked almost yelling. Mike went serious immediately. “We thought that you could be a great member of our group”, Mike started, “but it looks like you’re just a pussy”, he spat. That made Jax bit mad but he controlled himself. “It’s not good to steal!” he started to shake of anger. “Mike, he’s shaking!” Jason laughed. “Aw pussycat”, Johnny smirked. Jax decided to ignore his so called friends and started to walk away. “Hey, you’re not going anywhere!”, Mike said and grabbed Jax’s arm. Jax flinched and tried to loosen Mike’s grip of his shaking arm. “Don’t touch me”, he mumbled. “What? I can’t hear you”, Mike said still holding Jax’s arm. Jax lost control and seconds later Mike was on the ground shouting. There was a burn mark on his whole palm. They all looked at Jax whose hands were on fire. He tried to calm the fire down but he couldn’t. “Guys?” he looked at them hoping that they would shut up. Jason was the first one to open his mouth. “Wait till everyone hears what you did!” he yelled and all three of them started to run away. “No, no, NO!” Jax yelled. “Stop, please, don’t tell anyone, please”, he begged and desperation was clearly heard in his voice. _

 

Present:

After that incident Jax’s “friends” didn’t leave him alone. They made sure to pressure him about his powers and only that made Jax steal. He was too afraid of more people to find about his powers. Tonight would be another misdeed. Before they have stolen expensive video games and movies from stores but now things were going to the next level. They were about to rob a bank. After that incident Jax’s “friends” didn’t leave him alone. They made sure to pressure him about his powers and only that made Jax steal. He was too afraid of more people to find about his powers. Tonight would be another misdeed. Before they have stolen expensive video games and movies from stores but now things were going to the next level. They were about to rob a bank. Jax had almost cried when others told him that. He hated the fact that they stole but he had to do it. Or the whole school would know about his powers and they all would be scared of him. Jax didn't want that, he wanted friends, real friends. Jax spat the cigarette out of his mouth through the open window and it landed on the ground. He decided to take a good nap before the misdeed. They were going to sneak out at night.  


 

Jax woke up from napping when he heard a knock. He got up and looked at the window and saw his gang outside waiting for him. His dorm room was on the 1st floor so he could easily sneak out from the open window. He put on his shoes and a hoodie. He got outside and they all went to the bank. It was pretty far away since they didn't want to steal anywhere where people would recognize them. As they reached the bank they were very close to New York, Queens. Mike gave everyone masks. Jax put it on and put the hood over his head to cover his hair. Mike nodded to Jax who started to heat up the bank's glass doors. "Can't you do it quicker", Mike asked impatiently. "This isn't as easy as it looks like", Jax mumbled. "My advice is that you all just stop right there because I caught you", said someone behind them. It was a small but confident childlike voice. They all looked behind their backs and saw Spiderman standing there arms crossed. "Who the fuck are you!" Mike asked with annoyed tone in his voice. "Dang", said Spiderman. "Am I really not that known", he continued. "Listen boys, I assume you're all boys- I'm Spiderman and my job is to caught little criminals like you. Let me do my job here and nobody gets hurt. Deal?" He said happily. Mike looked at his friends and then Spiderman. "I think you're the only one getting hurt tonight", he said and nodded at Jax. Jax bit his lip and shot fire at Spiderman. But Spiderman dodged it easily. Jax knew he could fly and get out this situation. His friends would get caught and into a trouble. He was pretty sure that they would expose him as well but it was worth to try. He would also be free from his friends for a while. There was a fight inside his head and it blocked all the sounds. He could only see how Mike shouted at him and Spiderman webbed Jason and Johnny. Jax got in the air and hesitantly flied away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if anyone reads this fic, feel free to leave a comment, I would appreciate it :)


	3. Jax meets Peter

When Jax went to school on the next day, he was really nervous. As he waited for the first lecture to start, he froze when he heard people next to him talking about the robbery. “Did you hear about Mike and others?” one girl asked and others nodded. “I heard that they were caught by that Spiderman from youtube”, said other. Jax was panicking inside. Now everyone knew about the robbery and soon they’ll know that he was part of it. He looked at the people who were talking about it and startled when he realized that they were all staring at him. They started to walk closer to him. Jax gulped but he was ready, he knew it was coming. Everyone but one girl walked past him and it made Jax confused. He had expected them to ask him about the robbery since many people probably knew that he used to hang out with Mike and the others. The girl waved her hand in front of Jax. “The lecture started, aren’t you coming?” she asked and looked at Jax with her big green eyes. Her hair was dark brown and long. Her freckles made her smile even more beautiful. Jax opened his mouth and blinked few times before he realized what was going on. “Yes, yes…”, Jax mumbled. “Wasn’t your name Lucy?” he asked from the girl. The girl nodded. “And you’re Jaxon, right?” she asked. “Just call me Jax”, he said and smiled. Lucy smiled back and said “Alright Jax, would you mind me sitting next to you in the lecture?” “Not at all”, he said and they went into the lecture room together. Jax felt good because he felt like Lucy would be his first friend in MIT, a real friend.

After the lecture Jax and Lucy went to the cafeteria to buy something to eat. Jax bought a sandwich and sprite and Lucy bought a salad. They had active talking and they shared some laughs. Jax was finally smiling after months and it felt so good. “Remember that tomorrow here are coming high school students to check out what it’s like to study here”, Lucy said. “Tomorrow already?” Jax frowned. Lucy nodded and got up, Jax did the same and they went to the next lecture.

 

_ “October 16th, 2018, Massachusetts; Ready to check out MIT! This is so exciting!” _

“Are you doing a video diary again?” asked Tony Stark who was sitting next to Peter Parker in a car on their way to MIT. “Yea”, Peter said and filmed Tony. “Thanks for driving me there”, he added. Peter was a 17 years old high school student and he was graduating next year. MIT was his dream university and according to Tony who went to MIT when he was 15, MIT was a perfect university for Peter. Tony was Peter’s so called guardian who kept an eye on him especially when Peter was patrolling in New York as Spiderman. When Peter’s aunt May found out that Peter was in fact Spiderman, she almost didn’t let him to do his job anymore, so Tony had to assure her that Peter was able to take care of himself. After Tony promised to keep an eye on Peter, May finally agreed and Peter was able to continue being Spiderman. Tony also started to spend more time with Peter and May.

“We’ve arrived”, Tony said while parking the car. Peter looked at MIT with open mouth. “Wow”, he gasped. “Do you want me to come with you”, Tony asked and put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter shaked his head. “If you don’t mind, I would like to go just with Ned and MJ. We decided to meet at the entrance”, he said. Tony nodded and gave Peter a small and bit awkward hug. “Alright kid, have fun”, he said. “May is going to pick you up in few hours”, he added. Peter got out of the car and waved at Tony as he drove away. Peter went closer to the building and was still amazed by how magnificent it looked like. With a big bright smile on his face he went to the entrance and waited for Ned and MJ.

 

Jax was studying in the library with Lucy when he saw a bunch of little high school students walking by. Some students stopped at the aisle which was in front of the library.There were lots of students but Jax couldn’t help but notice an interesting trio. There was a tall girl with messy hair and unemotional expression on her face, a short chubby asian looking guy and an angel. The last person in that trio looked like an angel. He had wavy brown hair and the most beautiful face Jax had ever seen on someone. Jax decided to talk to that guy because he couldn’t let something that beautiful go. The trio had stopped near to the drink vending machine, so Jax mumbled something about drinks to Lucy and headed out of the library. He went to the vending machine and got himself a sprite. He looked around but didn’t see the trio anymore but as he moved forward he bumped into something, or someone. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you”, Jax said and looked at the person he had bumped into and his heart skipped a beat. It was the angel boy. “Don’t worry about it”, the boy said and his voice was the most beautiful voice Jax had ever heard. “I believe you’re checking MIT out”, Jax said and looked all of them. The tall girl just nodded simply. “So you all must be smart”, Jax babbled and hoped that he didn’t annoy the angel boy. He seemed to annoy the tall girl since she rolled her eyes. “Our high school is dedicated to science and technology”, said the short guy. “But Peter is the smartest of us, even smarter than MJ”, he continued. “He’s smarter than me only because he hangs out so much with Stark”, said the tall girl who was probably MJ. “Guys… don’t be so noisy”, said the angel boy who was apparently Peter. He was blushing a bit. “Stark? You mean Tony Stark? Do you know him?” asked Jax. Peter nodded and simply said: “I work for him.” “Peter has met all the avengers”, the short guy said. “Ned!” Peter yelped. Jax wanted to say that he knew all the x-men but that would’ve led them asking how Jax knew them, so he just smirked. Suddenly Lucy appeared there and gave Jax his books he had forgotten in the library. “Lunch”, she said and left towards the cafeteria. “Are you going to eat lunch here?” Jax asked from the trio and they all nodded. “Would you like to eat with me and my friend?” he continued. “Sure”, said Peter and his friends agreed.

At the lunch they all chatted a lot, even MJ who seemed quiet and uninterested about everything. But when they were talking about science, she was in. He had found out that they all were in Midtown high school in New York. After lunch Peter got a call from his aunt who told him that she was waiting him and his friend outside. They had to go back to New York. Jax and Lucy said goodbye to them. “You should hang out with us when you get into MIT”, Lucy said and waved at them. Jax was in his own thoughts.  _ “Midtown.., I should visit there someday.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people  
> I don't really havd anything to say- I just want to say thanks if anyone is reading this


	4. Chapter 4

During the few next days Jax couldn’t stop thinking about Peter. He decided to visit Peter on Friday when he didn’t have lectures. He could’ve easily flied there but he didn’t want to be seen so early in the Friday morning he catched a bus to take him to New York. It would take few hours to get there so Jax decided to take a nap in bus.

After Jax woke up, he got out of the bus and was about to grab his cigarettes but when he opened the pack, it was empty. He had to buy more cigarettes but all his money went to the bus trip. He also wanted to take Peter on a date. “Shit”, he mumbled. Why didn’t he think this through. When Jax tried to solve his money problem, he noticed that he was standing in front of a florist's. It didn’t have any customers, only the owner was there. Jax bit his lip and started a fire on the flowers that were on the outside the store, then he went to hide. The owner noticed the burning flowers and yelled “My flowers!” as he ran outside with a watering can. Jax sneaked into the store while the owner was trying to save his flowers. Jax stole some cash and quickly put it in his jeans pocket. He knew he didn’t have much time to run away so he hid behind some flowers. The owner came back and went straight to the backroom of the store and Jax sneaked out. When he was outside he started running because he was so nervous. He didn’t stop until he found a little store. He was exhausted and nervous but he still went in. He tried to be as fast as possible and bought just one pack of cigarettes. Outside the store he lightened up the cigarette and the good feeling filled him again as he let out a smoke cloud. He continued smoking as he walked to Peter’s school using google maps.

 

Peter was about to get out of school. He was at his locker talking with Ned and MJ when someone slapped his head. “What’s up Penis Parker!” said no other than Peter’s bully Flash Thompson. Peter rubbed his head and didn’t say anything but MJ tripped Flash over. Peter and Ned tried not to laugh. “What the fuck Jones”, Flash said angrily as he got up. “Don’t touch my friends”, MJ hissed and flipped him off. Flash was about to say something but MJ grabbed Peter and Ned with her and they walked away. “That was sick”, Ned said admiringly. “I’m so done with his bullshit”, MJ said. “Why don’t you ever do anything to stop him Peter?” she asked and looked at Peter who shrugged. MJ rolled her eyes as they walked outside. Jax was leaning against the school building and smoking when he saw the trio. “Peter!” he shouted happily. Peter turned around surprised to see Jax. “Hi… Jaxon?” he said trying to remember Jax’s name. “Just say Jax”, he said and Peter nodded. “What are you doing here?” Peter asked. “I came to ask you out”, Jax said smoothly and came closer to Peter. Peter was flustered and kept opening and closing his mouth. He wanted to agree but it felt like he was choking on his words. He looked at his friends who were giving opposite signs. MJ was shaking her head and Ned was giving thumbs up. Peter looked back at Jax who stared at him in the eyes. “O-okay”, he managed to say. “Where should we go?” he asked. “I was thinking about movies”, Jax said and smiled. “I don’t have enough mon-”, Peter started but Jax cut him off. “I’ll pay”, he said. “Okay but I have to ask my aunt if I can come”, Peter said and took his phone out of his pocket. It took long for May to answer and when she answered, it wasn’t her. “Hi Peter, your aunt is little busy right now”, said familiar voice. “Tony? Where is May?”, Peter asked with confused tone in his voice. “She’s with me-”, Tony started and Peter heard May giggling and after it his ears were filled with very uncomfortable noises. “A-are you hav-”, he started but Tony cut him off. “Peter, we’re busy, why did you call”, Tony said. “I’m going to movies”, Peter said. “Good, good, have fun, don’t come home please”, Tony said quickly. “We love you”, he and May said together and hung up. Peter looked at his friends and his face was red. “I told you that Stark would hook up with your aunt”, MJ said after a silence. “Shut up”, Peter mumbled and looked at Jax. “Shall we go?” Jax asked. Peter nodded and said goodbye to Ned and MJ.

 

Jax and Peter went to see a horror movie called The Predator. Jax liked horror a lot but Peter wasn’t a big fan of it. Jax was eating popcorn and enjoying the movie when Peter leaned towards him. “Can I hold your hand?” Peter whispered quietly and shyly. It was too dark for Jax to see Peter’s face properly but he was pretty sure that the boy was blushing. “I have to hold others hands when I’m scared”, Peter added. Jax grabbed Peter’s hand and held it tightly and sometimes he stroked it with his thumb.

After the movie ended they walked out of the movie theater still holding hands. Jax pulled his hand away but Peter grabbed it again and this time it was Jax who was blushing. “Thanks”, Peter said. “For what?” Jax asked and looked at Peter’s brown eyes. “For taking me to movies”, Peter answered. “Would you like to hang out with me again?” Jax asked. “I would love to”, Peter said and smiled. “Next week?” “Why not tomorrow?” Jax asked. “It’s weekend anyway”, he added and laughed. “I’m fine with that”, Peter said. “Wait, are you serious?” Jax had surprised expression on his face. Peter nodded and Jax noticed how close they actually were. Peter was shorter than him and his jaw almost touched Peter’s nose. He was so close that if he leaned forward he could kiss Peter. “Do you want to stay at my place tonight?” he heard Peter asking. “I mean, it takes pretty long to go back to Massachusetts”, Peter said. “Uh yeah, I guess I’ll stay”, Jax said but he felt absent. “Is something wrong?” Peter asked with the most innocent voice Jax had ever heard.  _ “Yes, you’re too cute” _ he thought and shaked his head. “I’m fine”, Jax said. They finally pulled their hands away and that made Jax feel empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, if you read this far, thank you so much, I really appreciate it. I also appreciate comments and they can also be critical. There might some spelling errors so if you, whoever you are reading this behind the screen, would point out if I have any errors, it would also be helpful.
> 
> Also it bothers me when I don't know anything about the author when I'm reading others stories so I decided to let you all possible readers know something about me.  
> My name is Will and I'm 19 years old bisexual boy from Europe :)


End file.
